Zodiac Legend
by Gloomeh'Gurl
Summary: When the group takes long breaks they like to travel around the villages. One day Kagome comes across this rock with a face. Miroku tells a myth about it. Inuyasha doesnt believe so while hes trying to prove it something mysterious happens...
1. The Flash

**THIS DISCLAIMING PERSON SAYS,"I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET"**

**Okay, this is my second fan-fic, I had one before but it was really crappy. This is my new start of making fics so if it's bad… I don't care then you just stop reading it, oh and this idea of making a fic is half mine of half of my friends idea InuXKags she helped me out with a lot haha thanks ;) Also this is a crossover between Inuyasha and Fruits Basket**.

~CHAPTER ONE~

*THE FLASH*

"Ah, good morning Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said stretching and rubbing her eye from just now waking up.

"Morning Kagome. Oh, what's for breakfast, I'm hungry." Sango said patting her stomach.

"Uh, about breakfast…" Kagome said starting to chuckle as if it was funny.

"Damn! You didn't bring enough food! How the hell are we supposed to eat?" Inuyasha said in an angry tone.

"Now, now Inuyasha don't yell. We could just buy some." Miroku said trying to reassure Inuyasha.

"Haha, yeah see, everything's going to be alright. We could just go to a noodle shop buy some noodles and go on with our lives." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"Yep. Okay lets see how much money we have on us." Miroku said as he dug into his pocket. They all looked at him with a confused face. "Okay have no fear. I'll just check the other pocket." Then he dug into the other pocket and still nothing.

"Miroku. Don't tell me you lost the money." Sango said with a scary face.

"I didn't lose I just happened to misplace it that's all. I'm sure we could find it somewhere." Miroku said starting to back away.

"YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS OR ELSE!" Sango said yelling at the top of her lungs at Miroku.

"Okay, okay we could easily just, uhhhh, uhh, uh. Hm, maybe we can, no. I say we should wait no. I have a plan!" Miroku said with a glowing face.

"Really what is it?" Sango said with a bigger grin that Kagome's.

"We should go take some." Miroku said still glowing.

"Idiot how do you expect us to do that!" Sango said returning to her scary face.

"Never mind we could find something on the way lets just go." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree.

"Okay lets go!" Shippo said overwhelmed about life. Kagome went on her bicycle with Shippo on the back and started to follow Inuyasha, as Kirara formed and Miroku and Sango followed Kagome and Shippo. Before they knew it, it was evening.

"I'm so tired." Kagome said stopping her bicycle.

"Come on just a couple more miles I think a village is over there." Inuyasha said with a tense face.

"No. Not everyone has a built body for traveling around like you! You freak." Kagome said trying to find a suit place to sleep.

"DON'T CALL ME A FREAK YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha said holding up a fist.

"What ever. Come on I need help finding this campsi-," Kagome said stopping in mid-sentence as if she were in a trance.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looks like a rock with an ugly face on it." Kagome said with a disgusted face. "Haha if you focus in on it, it looks like your ugly face." Kagome said laughing while pointing at Inuyasha. All the others started to laugh to.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said yelling and holding up his fist again.

"Wait. This statue it looks like that old legend." Miroku said.

"What old legend?" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"If it's old then it must be boring so I'm not going to listen." Inuyasha said pointing his back away from Miroku.

"Why did you have to announce that, with your short attention span you couldn't listen if you wanted to!" Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Dumb wench…"Inuyasha said under his breath.

"I heard that! SIT BOY!" Kagome said with rage.

"Anyways! When I was in school there was this old story about an old half demon man. He held this curse that whenever the opposite sex hugs him or he becomes weak he turns into a member of the zodiac. So, he hated that curse so much he sealed himself to a rock and his face was put scary so nobody could touch the rock and if they did, they would be cursed to." Miroku said with a sad face.

"Wow, do you believe it Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do." Miroku said with pride.

"Inuyasha do you believe it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No, I don't believe in stupid myths like that." He replied back with a carefree tone.

"Then touch it." Kagome said with a challenging face.

"I'm not going to touch that!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well you aren't afraid so touch it!" Kagome yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No now quit saying 'yes'!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"FINE!!" Inuyasha said going towards the rock. He looked back as he was just about to touch it. When he did there was a great big flash of purple.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed and shielded by her arm. When she took away her arm and opened her eyes. The rock disappeared leaving Inuyasha on the floor with disbelief.

**Okay ^_^ done with chapter one hope you all enjoyed it please review. Oh and if you want me to continue please leave at least 10 reviews not from the same person and they can't be mean thank you and goodbye;)**


	2. WTF Just Happend!

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING SO YEAAA**

Uhm, sorry for not posting in a long time kayyyyyyy I was kinda busyyy (Wow, I bet you all have heard that one before) HAHA so...here ya go ^_^

***CHAPTER TWO***

~WTF Just Happened~

"Ahhhhhh!! Smoke!!!!! Everywhere. Can't see!!! Inuyasha you dumb-ass look at what...you...did...What the hell!?" Kagome yelled staring down at Inuyasha.

"What?" He questioned.

"You, smoke, poof, dog..." Kagome gasped between each word with her eyes as wide as ever, she couldn't believe what was going on.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you were pretty stupid. Touching the rock like it was no big deal! Kagome is speechless because of you!" Shippo stated.

"Yeah, look at you now, like a little helpless puppy! Ha-ha, you are one!!" Sango teased as she pointed and laughed.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, I feel like me." Inuyasha said with a confused face.

"This is what we are talking about." Kagome said re-gaining her breath and holding out a mirror so the poor little dog can look at himself.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Inuyasha yelled looking at his little puppy form.

"The legend that's what happened!" Miroku smugly stated as if he was proud of being right (for once).

"I can see that Captain Obvious! I mean as how did I change from a hanyou to a little puppy!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"You know you really gotta stop yelling." Kagome said.

"Oh, so you wouldn't yell if you change from a girl to an animal." Inuyasha asked her.

"No I would probably faint." Kagome proudly said.

"And you're proud of that...?" Inuyasha asked with the are-you-serious look on his face.

"Yeah...."Kagome quietly said.

******POOF******

"AH!!" Kagome yelled as shh covered her eyes.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Sango yelled turning the opposite direction.

_Kiraras head: I think I'm scarred for life..._

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku yelled even louder than Kagome did as he covered his eyes too. And, poor little Shippo he fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL!! DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK!" Inuyasha yelled getting his clothes on.

"WE DON'T WANT TO!!!!" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku yelled in unison.

"Am I really that bad of a sight?" Inuyasha questioned with a slightest bit of sadness and disappointment.

"Uh, uh, uhh, maybe...yea." Sango said trying to sound nice.

"It's not that you have a bad body or anything. You have a real nice body in....fact.... wait uhmm, I'm just going to shut up now." Kagome said feeling SUPER small and she is really red like a tomato.

"Yeah, what Kagome said just not as flirtatious." Miroku said trying to comfort the disappointed friend.

"Oh, you're one to talk about flirtatious-ness." Kagome said giving him a dirty look.

"Hey, if it were Sango I would of said that same thing. But, I don't say it to guys." Miroku explained.

"You really are a pervert aren't you..." Sango said turning 25 shades of red yet, starting to become upset.

"Hm, I wouldn't say pervert, I would say a guy who speaks his mind." Miroku said trying to make him sound less like a pervert.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!!" Sango yelled smacking him in the head with her He-Die-Coas (Or however you spell that giant boomerang thing she uses ^_^||)

"Huh, wait what happened?" Shippo questioned finally awakening from his slumber.

"Nothing Shippo, nothing..." Sango stated with a pitiful look.

"AHEM! We have bigger problems at hand I just changed from Hanyou to Dog and back to Hanyou!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing everyones attention.

"Uhm, you were a puppy not a dog." Miroku annoyingly corrected.

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Ohkay..."

"Ugh, how do we control this stupid problem!!!" Kagome yelled accidentally thinking aloud.

"Well..." Miroku said looking smart and as if he knows what he's going to say...

**OHKAYYY!! I need at least 5 more reviews ^_^ or 10 favorites. Same rules apply if you don't know them look at chapter one! Haha thank you to all my people that reviewed^_^ Oh and I might start a new fanfic called '****The Next Day'**** Its a Fruits Basket just a continuation. But, I might have to re-watch the series haha! Ohkay thanks REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	3. WHO ARE YOU?

**Ok haven't updated I know. But something told me too update ASAP.. maybe it was you O.O hahaha soo yesss (: byee baii next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**WHO ARE YOU**

"Well… You could always make Kagome dress as a guy so the curse won't know that Kagome's a girl and then, BAM! You won't turn into a puppy." Miroku smugly said.

"You think you're super smart don't you?" Sango questioned with that "youre-dumb." Look in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"I worry about you.. I seriously do….." Sango said, her eyes were wide with dis-belief of how stupid one person could possibly be.

"LETS MOVE ON!" Shippo yelled.

"NO! We still have to find a way to REVERSE THIS CURSE!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"YOU RHYMED! YOU RHYMED! YOU RHYMED~!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and down. Inuyasha sighed.

"You would belong in the same group as Miroku."

"WOULD NOT!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs at Inuyasha.

"This hurt's my feelings you guys!" Miroku complained, yet was completely ignored.

"I do NOT belong in a group like that!" Kagome started an argument.

"PSSH! GIIIIIIRL don't EVEN start!" Inuyasha snapped right back.

"WELL KAGOME! MY GROUP DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYWAYS!" Miroku shouted as a late reply to her statement.

Everyone paused and turned their heads in his direction.

"Miroku.. Shut the hell up." Kagome said, as irritated as ever.

"I know…." Miroku put his head down in shame.

"You're so stupid." Inuyasha added along.

"INUYASHA, DON'T START WITH ME! KYAAAA!" Kagome dove straight for him, with arms open.

She tackled him, which turned him into a puppy.

"AWH DAMN IT!" He stood on all fours, barking at her. They all started to laugh.

"LOOOOSERRRR!" Kagome pointed and laughed at the angry puppy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! EVERYONE!" Inuyasha barked ferociously. Yet, it was followed by more and more laughs.

"Inuyasha… Please.. Stop… You're killing me!" Sango had her hand on her stomach, cracking up. Tears appeared in her eyes and fell on the floor. Followed by everyone else falling too. Everyone was still laughing for the next 5 minutes, until he poofed back to normal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone that was laughing yelled in unison to this horrible sight.

"MY EYES!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs and used his arms as a shield.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT! I DIDN'T SEE IT! I DIDN'T SEE IT!" Sango kept chanting out loud trying to erase the image from her mind. Shippo just fainted.

"WOAAHHHH WHY DID YOU CHANGE SO QUICK!" Kagome questioned.

"OH LIKE I WOULD KNOW!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"IT'S YOUR CURSE NOT MINE!" Kagome had anger in her eyes.

"RAAHHHH WHATEVER!" Inuyasha sat down and turned away from her.

When the fighting and yelling was finally over, there was a sound of a branch cracking and leaves rustling. Everyone turned around to investagate.

"We already know you're there, no use in hiding from us." Inuyasha told the unseen stranger.

"Heh… I have to say Inuyasha that was quite an act you put on…" A deep ominus, yet very recognizable said.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU SEE!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to hold on to his reputation and keeping his secret well.. a secret.

"Awhh, what a pity, you don't know who this is…? Oh, by the way, I saw everything. Heheheh" The deep voice scared everyone even though they knew who it was, they didn't want to admit it…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**How'd you like it? Sorry I don't update that often. But, yeaah. I still have interest in this story so except more chapters! 33 ^_^ ;O :3 =] **


End file.
